Time to Say Goodbye, Dorks
by hank11796
Summary: After a bizarre event has abducted Kevin and Nazz, the two have found themselves in an all new world, one stranger and more dangerous than the one they're more familiar with. However, their appearance has affected this world's history, changing one of the most recent and important developments in recent history, thrusting them into the heart of it. Will they make it out alright?


It was still in fact an early Summer's evening, and the entire cul-de-sac was awake with some bit of activity. After all, just a minute ago, a loud crash of thunder was heard in their very neighborhood. Inside one of these houses was a girl, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, who had finished dressing out of her pajamas and into some clothes. She'd looked out and saw that the lightning had struck fairly close to where one of her friends lived.

"Dude, I hope Rolf is okay..." Nazz slowly said to herself, finishing with brushing her hair and grabbing a jacket while looking out the window one more time before slowly making her way to her bedroom door. However it was at that moment that she heard an odd sound, some crackling sound, almost like static electricity that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

Meanwhile, across the street and down the lane Kevin had been up and on the move ever since that lightning strike. He lives right across the street from Rolf, so the flash was easily visible to him when it struck his best friend's house. He was about to make his way to the door to go check on him when he heard another ear-shattering crash of thunder, one that almost made him jump. Quickly rushing towards the front door, he opened it and saw that now smoke was hovering over Nazz's house.

"...Oh man, no way is this a coincidence!" Gripping his hands tightly, the jock quickly slammed the door and ran towards his garage door. "Gotta get prepared, gotta make sure she's alright."

Once he opened the door he flicked on the garage light and walked over to a trap door near the back of the garage under his bike. "Gonna have to thank Double D for this after all..." He said, pushing the bike over to the side.

Opening it up, he walked down a small ladder and reached up, turning on a light bulb and looked across his personal arsenal. Ever since the Fusion War, Kevin had chosen to stock up on some of the weapons that had passed through "King Eddy's" little kingdom, just in case anything happened again. Looking around he walked by a rack of weapons, before seeing his preferred one, quickly pulling it off the rack, knocking a small assortment of weapons around his feet in a rush. He held up the MVP Endsville Slugger, a larger than normal metallic bat which held a thickened barrel and had served him well.

"Alright Nazz and Rolf, I'm gonna find out what's happened." He said to himself, patting the bat in his hand...while not noticing the growing static energy in the air.

Kevin of course wasn't the only one to have noticed the lightning storm in their own cul-de-sac, as the ironic next door neighbor of Kevin, Eddy, was trying to hide his head under his pillow to avoid the noise and try to get some sleep.

"Figures that we'd get a freak lightning storm so close to us when I'm tryin' to get some sleep..." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and turning to face his window. Of course it was at that moment that an even louder boom and a blinding flash of light struck right next to his house, jolting the short Ed out of bed with a yelp. Falling onto the floor, he knocked over his bedside table, groaning as his lava lamp impacted his face. Slowly standing up, Eddy looked out and saw a trail of smoke coming from Kevin's house.

"...The heck, did that hit Shovelchin's house?"

 **Chapter 1**

Nazz groaned softly as she sat up, having felt that slight coil of energy around her, then a slight...buzzing feeling before she was sitting in this grassy field, feeling slightly worn out, as if she'd just taken a quick nap. Looking around she didn't recognize this place at all. It wasn't anywhere near the cul-de-sac at least. It was just a regular forest. Looking out, she saw that there was a grassy field just a bit away, but she couldn't see the cul-de-sac or any of the other familiar land marks, so she doubted this was the forest behind their homes. She also noticed it looked like sometime in the late morning with the sun up.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" Nazz shouted, looking around and walking towards the field a bit nervous. "How the heck did I get here?" She asked, until her foot caught something sending her to the ground. Or rather, someone Nazz would notice when she sat up after rubbing her head.

"Kevin!" She shouted seeing the boy laying there on the ground. Looking around Nazz saw that all around him was...a small number of weapons that she vaguely recognized from the Fusion War.

Hearing his name, Kevin began to stir, groaning a bit as he sat up. "Ugh...what happened?" He asked, looking around seeing the forest.

"Dude, I have no idea. I was just getting ready to go check on Rolf after some freak lightning storm, then I felt like a buzz, then I wake up here." She said, helping Kevin up.

"Thanks." He said, cracking his back. "And the same thing happened here, sorta. Only when I was about to go out and check on him, I saw that same lightning hit your house, so I went to get something in case it was something unfriendly." Kevin said.

"Wait really? My house was hit?" Nazz asked, eyes widening. "Wait...so do you think that lightning has anything to do with...well, where we are?"

"I dunno...but I'd like to know where the heck we are now." Kevin said, running his hand on the back of his neck. That's when they heard a low cracking sound above them. Looking up, Kevin saw that his bike was hanging up on one of the branches...which promptly snapped. Widening his eyes, he barely got a moment to notice his bike falling on his head. He groaned softly under his bike.

"Kevin!" Grabbing it, Nazz tossed the bike to the side. "Are you okay."

"Hehehehehehehehehe..." Kevin muttered, his eyes spinning for a moment.

Nazz kept looking down at him worried, until she heard another snap, this time coming from deeper in the forest. That was when Nazz remembered...she's in the middle of an unknown forest without any sort of civilization nearby.

"K-Kevin..." She said slowly, tugging on his sleeve, after the boy had sobered up and stood up. Looking confused, he saw that she was pointing deeper into the forest. "I...heard something. Is it a bear?" She asked fearfully.

"Um...I-I dunno..." Kevin said, looking down at the assortment of weapons on the ground, picking up his MVP Endsville Slugger. That's when they both saw something move, too fast for them to make out.

"Um...i-if anyone's there...could you help? We're kinda lost..." Nazz said slowly, swallowing a bit. That's when they saw one of the shapes standing still there in the shadows...and the two beady red glowing eyes. Kevin held his bat up, shivering a bit. That's when they heard a loud almost bark next to them and a massive shape slammed into Kevin from the side. "Kevin!"

Kevin grunted as he looked up at what was biting down on his bat, trying to get at him. It almost looked like a massive, black wolf. However instead of a normal head, it had a large white bony crest all along its muzzle and face.

"Get offa me!" Kevin shouted, slamming his fist up into its gut and knocking the creature back and away. Standing back up, he held he bat up as the wolf shook its head, before looking at him and jumping towards him again. Kevin, however, took a batter's stance then swung as hard as he could, a loud crack emanating from the impact, sending the wolf creature flying back into a tree.

Kevin looked back at Nazz and ran over to her, who had fallen down on the ground after their near ambush. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"Y-Yeah...dude, what was that?! I've never see a wolf like that before!"

"Have you ever seen a wolf outside of the zoo?" Kevin asked, looking back. "...Still, we should go. I think wolves like to hunt in packs or something." Kevin said, picking her up to her feet. But as soon as she did so, they heard a snarl right behind them. The two quickly backed up, and sure enough three more of those wolves walked out from the shadows, snarling and licking their missing lips.

"Get behind me." Kevin said, pushing Nazz back as he held the bat in front of him. His knees where shaking as he saw them slowly stalk towards the two. Suddenly the one in the middle stood up on its back legs and began to walk towards them like that, towering over the kids. Kevin's eyes widened. "What is that?!"

The bipedal wolf roared loudly and ran at Kevin, swinging its claws at the boy, who barely blocked it, then swung his own weapon, scoring another direct hit to the skull and sending it flying. Its growls where silenced, but the snarls of the other two only grew louder as they jumped at him at the same time.

One of them hit him with its bony skull and knocked Kevin to the ground, leaping up on top of him. Kevin was almost too slow to bring his bat up to protect him from the wolf's jaws, seeing it snap at the bat, but thankfully unable to break through it. Kevin grunted, leaning his feet up and kicking it in the stomach, knocking it back, standing back up, holding his bat up again as he looked at the two wolves.

Nazz, meanwhile, had been staring in fright as Kevin fought the beasts in front of her. However, she felt like she should help him. It was then that she remembered the weapons that had been all over the place when she tripped over Kevin.

Looking around, she saw that there was a number of various weapons for her to choose from. Two Surgical Slicers, a Planetary Mercenary assault rifle, a Whizzbee, a Wrist Rocket, two Executive Planecasters, and a Battle Cannon. However, in her state of panic to try to help Kevin, she reached for the closest weapon, one that was a bit...bigger.

Kevin took a step back to avoid another swipe, before swinging low, embedding it into the dirt. It leaped up at him, but Kevin thrust the handle back at it, stunning it enough for Kevin to pull his bat back, swinging it up and connecting with its jaw. The creature was launched up and into a tree, falling still as it crashed back to the ground.

The other beast didn't give Kevin a moment's respite, however, tackling him to the ground. Holding it at by pressing the bat to its jaw, Kevin growled and swung his fist into the side of its head. "Get off a me flea-bag!"

The wolf skidded to a stop, getting back on all fours, snarling. It was then at that moment that the glowing eyes they'd seen earlier came out of the shadows, another wolf on all fours. It licked its non-existent lips as it stared at Kevin, who held his bat up, panting. The two stood next to each other, preparing to pounce.

"Alright dorks...I can take you two..." Kevin panted, holding his bat up again. That was when they heard Nazz shout loudly.

"I got them Kevin!" She screamed, with a hefty swing of both her arms, and with a quick blur of orange, a heavy crash smashed into the two, cleaving them in half.

Nazz panted, standing there and holding the end of the Royal Dreihander, the blade of which was certainly incredibly large, a weapon Kevin had heard described as being more suitable for someone with three hands and not two.

"...Wow, choice dude." Kevin said impressed as he looked at Nazz with the massive sword. Now that the immediate threat was taken care of, Nazz widened her eyes and ran over, hugging Kevin in fear.

"Kevin, what just happened?! What where those things?" She asked, looking over at the wolves...which had suddenly started to steam or smoke.

"I...dunno." Kevin said. "I'm pretty sure wolves don't stand up like that, or have those weird skull things." Kevin said, and walked over to the two cut in half.

"Plus, shouldn't they have, like, blood and stuff coming out of them?" Nazz asked, looking down at the two.

"I don't like it...they're not even like any of those Fuse things, they're more green and slimy." Kevin said, putting his hand on the furry back of the back of one of them. "We should get out of here, and quickly."

* * *

The two had, after that incident, quickly gotten Kevin's bike, and decided to take all of the weapons that had been around them, taking a quick inventory as well. The two Surgical Slicers and the two Executive Planecasters were split between the two, being smaller and easier to handle, while the Planetary Mercenary assault rifle, Whizzbee, and Battle Cannon were strapped to the bike with Nazz's jacket. Originally, she wanted to try to keep a hold of the Royal Dreihander, but with how big and heavy it was, relented to letting it also get tied up. Kevin took the Wrist Rocket and put it on his arm, while keeping the Slugger as well. The two walked off, guiding the bike over the slightly rough grassy field.

The two didn't say too much, keeping on the look out for any more of the freaky wolves they'd just dealt with. They were practically shaking, wondering where in the world they even where. However, as they'd been walking for many hours, stopping on occasion for only a bit at a time for short breaks, as the sun was setting, Nazz looked up and saw the shape of a building in the distance.

"Kevin, look!" She said, pointing it out.

"Awesome eyes there." Kevin said with a grin, as the two hurried their way up to there. Soon they were almost there, and saw what could be best described as like a small village out of a fantasy movie. However, the two were so tired and worried they didn't care enough to be worried. Near the edge of the village, they saw a girl about their age playing in the grass. As they got closer, she looked up and began to walk over to them. By now the sun had gone down, and the stars had begun to shine with the moon rising behind them.

"Hey, are you two okay, what's going on?" She asked. She had a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair and a beauty mark below her left amber eye.

"No, not really. We're lost and we've been looking for anywhere for like, all day dude." Nazz said, as they brought their bike and the assorted weapons on it to a stop. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at them.

"Well, who are you?" She asked, curious and worried.

"I'm Kevin, and this is Nazz." Kevin said, as Nazz shook her hand.

"Okay, my name is Amber. Here, wait here for a moment, I'm gonna go get my parents to bring you in." Amber said, as she ran back into the village. Kevin sighed, pushing out the kickstand on his bike and sitting down.

"Ugh, I hope we're not too far away, my dad's gonna be so angry when I call him..." Kevin sighed, leaning back on his hands, until the shrill scream of Nazz right next to him jolted him up. "What is it?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I…I don't think we're anywhere...near home..." Nazz stuttered slightly, looking back and up into the sky, her eyes widened. Kevin raised an eyebrow before looking, and letting his own eyes widen.

"...Dude...that's not right." Kevin said, staring up in the sky and at the moon. Or rather the shattered remains of the moon.

"Kevin...we're not anywhere near home, are we?" Nazz asked slowly.

* * *

 **AN: And thus begins the first chapter of my third fic...so soon after my last one. But as I'm sure you've noticed, this one is a bit related to that last one (which by the way if you haven't seen or read, go check out _Life_ _h_ _as_ _m_ _any Walls, Ed-boys_ , a crossover with Attack on Titan).**

 **Now, I'm going to give a preface: this fic is not anywhere near a priority. While the other two have no set schedule or anything and can in fact take a long time to update, this fic will likely take longer. I'm not taking it as seriously or seeing it as important as the other two. Maybe this will change in the future, but I doubt it.**

 **On another note, unlike my last fic, the references to Fusion Fall are a lot more blatant, so to avoid confusion, this takes place after the Fusion War (assuming the first canon of it). However, seeing as the game is sadly no longer alive, and information on some of the elements are very limited, I am basing the weapons off of the descriptions and appearance given on the FF wiki. If I get something wrong about it, I apologize but will be going off of that.**

 **Well, on that note, I hope you all enjoy my second EEnE crossover fic with RWBY!**


End file.
